Her sister is bad loser
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After returning from her job, Trina receives a rather special request from her little sister and although she should not accepted, the temptation was too strong. Futa/Incest, you are warned.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Vega Household, LA  
** **May 2013, 20:24 PM**

It was Thursday evening, she was returning from her little job after high school. Trina Vega was tired and happy to be home. House in which she has always lived with her parents and her little sister. There was no one when she came home. Despite the hour, Tori Vega had not yet returned from HA. Trina wondered where she could stay, but she decided to wait, and the parents would scold her later for her delay.

She takes off her denim jacket and her shoes, Trina is now in her white skinny short crop top at green long sleeves (with a rounded neckline), rounding good her big boobs and showing clearly her belly and navel piercing, so a black jeans. So she would sit in the living room to watch the TV but hardly had she turned on that her sister returned. When she saw her, she looked embarrassed but Trina did not pay attention. She did not know what she could simmer but she suspected something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Trina had to resolve to ask her, as Tori remained planted in front of her.  
"Can I talk to you for two minutes?"  
"Yes of course."

She seemed really embarrassed. Trina had not seen her like that ever since she had been scolded by the parents because of a too late return to a party with her friends. Tori has become much less shy and introverted since she joined this little band with this insolent goth and the dizzy little redhead.

"It's a bit tricky, but I have to ask you something ..."  
"Come on, I listen to you."  
"It's really hard to say ..."  
"Tori, you do know, right? I'm a understanding sister, and whatever you can ask me, I'll do my best to help you."  
"Okay, okay, but you promise to tell no one?"

This story seemed truly important to her, so Trina promised her what she wanted.

"I ... well ... well."  
"That's clear what you're saying" Trina comments sarcastically.  
"Do not make fun of me!"  
"Then talk!"  
"I need to suck you" Tori said clearly in one fell swoop.  
"What?"

It was probably a joke of Jade, no doubt. Her little sister asks her that. Even though she seemed sincere, Trina could not believe her, although she had some fantasies about her sister since Tori became quite seductive and her shapes more than enticing. However, she said nothing and a silence settled between them.

"You are serious?"  
"I made a bet with Cat and Jade, and as I lost, I had to suck you, that's what we had bet, I thought I was going to win so it should have been Jade who should suck you."  
"I can not let you do that!"  
"You said you would do your best to help me!"  
"Yes, but ..."  
"And that you were understanding!"

Damn, she was trapped. Her sister continued to argue that if she did not, her friends would laugh at her by saying she was not keeping her promises. Tori liked her reputation and if Trina wanted to keep her own, she had to help her. Hey, since when she became responsible and Tori also immature.

"If I let you do it, how will your friends know you really did it?"  
"Well ... for that, I would have to film."

Well, that was another idea she did not like, but Trina had to do it for her sister. Tori explained that she had to suck her to the end but she could choose where she would ejaculate. Trina did not say anything about it because she could not decide. She must confess that she had yielded only because she was already fantasizing about her, since she had taken shape and this naughty had made sure to highlight them to influence her decision.

Tori currently wears a light blue skirt in mid-thigh and a red corset (pushing her chest up) with a zipper in the middle of the garment under a black jacket. If it was not for her bra (too small for her) in black lace, Trina could also see the brown nipples of her little sister. Even for her little B, Tori now knows how to put her body in value, it is surely due to the influence of Cat Valentine ... and that she wears less fabric is influenced by Jade West.

Trina does not much like this gothic bitch, especially since the break from their hidden relationship last year. It was when Jade & Beck had broken the second time and Jade had surprised her one day using the toilet in her bathroom ... while she was standing and this dick normally intended only for men. This is the real reason why she never had a stable relationship with men, because once they know her nature ... no need to draw a picture.

Being a futanari has never been a problem for Trina, as she had to live with it forever, and Tori and her parents knew her like that so it was the daily life, but it can of course shocked people who have never seen, such as Jade. The futanaris are exclusively feminine and represent less than 1% of the female population, they are no more different from other women, except of course their genitals, they have a vagina but no uterus and their clitoris form their penises and testicles.

As a rule, futanaris have sexes of monstrously large size, according to the individual, but they usually remain normal as long as they are not excited. This can be difficult as they possess the hormones of both genders, it is an everyday fight to stay within the standards.

To get back to Jade, she felt lonely as she no longer had Beck, and the goth chick was looking for a substitute to replace him, that's where Trina enters the scene. Jade had promised to keep the secret of her " _ **malformation**_ " in exchange for fulfilling her sexual needs. Trina did not need her blackmail to accept, she had already had booty call with some girls who learned for her dick, and " _ **knowing**_ " a new girl will do her good. Jade stopped their sexfriend a few months later, the goth could no longer follow her sexual needs.

Since then, Jade has been more odious with her, and she was trying to corrupting Tori as a sort of revenge against Trina. It does not work too well except for her clothes where Tori shows more chest. Trina had often dreamed of taking them and massaging them but she had never been able to see them. The opportunity now (thank you loligoth), she expected to enjoy.

"Okay ... I'll let you suck me only if you take off your corset!"

Her proposal was disgusting because she took advantage of the fact that she was forced to suck her to get even more profit. Trina thought her sister would negotiate or drop her pledge, but she accepted almost without hesitation. Trina did not have time to say anything other than Tori had removed her corset, only her bra hid her breasts at her eyes. But as Trina thought she was already winning a lot, she decided not to ask him to remove it.

Tori put her phone on the living room table, pressed the movie button and knelt in front of her big sister. She looked at her with a naughty look before undoing her fly and pulling out her big soft cock from her shorty. Tori seemed a little astonished when she took it but did not linger on the question. She threw herself pretty quickly on her sex and Trina immediately feels all the pleasure she gave her.

Her lips moved slowly back-and-forth along the length of her sex as hard as stone, while her tongue irritated the purplish tip by twisting around, never ceasing to move. While she gave her a blowjob worthy of a professional, Trina massaged her breasts. She felt that enjoyment could only happen soon, but as she reached the point of no return, Tori stopped. Trina was disappointed, she had promised to suck her until ejaculation.

"I think that given the service I ask you, you deserve a little more" Tori interrupted her when Trina wanted to protest.

Saying that, she pulled her bra up and straightened up in a very sensual way. Tori came next to her big sister, on all fours on the red sofa in the porch of the front door, and resumed her blowjob where she had left it. Tori's new position offered her the opportunity to stroke her entire body from her breasts to her thighs and through her buttocks. Trina passed her hands regularly over them, but never under her skirt. It was her sister after all and she had to remain a respectful minimum. But the urge accentuated by the blowjob she offered her, as well as her caresses on her thighs, soon overlooked Trina.

She caressed more often her thighs naked insisting and climbing more and more towards her ass simply sublime. So very quickly, her hand reaches her buttocks and she can caress them at will. As the minutes passed, Trina became more courageous and she decided to slip her hand under her panties. This decision surprised her sister who had a movement backwards but when she felt a finger enter her wet pussy, Tori activated even more on her stretched cock, still pressed into her mouth.

The minutes passed and Trina had not yet cum. She kept herself as much as possible because she did not want this blowjob to end. And obviously, she was not the only one because in addition to pumping her cock, Tori was back-and-forth on her finger inked in her wet pussy. She took as much pleasure as she did. Trina did not think she could have a better time until Tori broke off again.

This time, Trina did not even have the idea to protest because she saw that her sister was fervently stepping over her. Without removing her panties or skirt, she rubbed her sex against hers. She could feel her wet wet her cock and it excited her. She passed her hand under her skirt, spread the fabric that separated their sexes and without directing her cock to her cave of love, Tori impaled herself on her.

Tori had decided to move on to serious things and, while the main objective of their frolics was forgotten, Trina had no thought of reminding her at all. Tori straddled her cock with rapidity and sensuality. Tori did so well that after a few minutes, they had both reached the point of no return. They therefore enjoyed together in a common orgasm.

After that is over, they continue their fucks while diminishing in intensity. Tori was tired and satiated after this sensational and sensual fuck, and Trina did not want to exhaust her little sister too quickly.

* * *

The sisters were wallowing in a sofa in the living room, half dressed. Their moment of fuck passed, they resumed their calm. Tori & Trina are aware of what they have done. Trina did not regret it, she tried to cross her eyes to know if Tori was of the same opinion as her.

Obviously yes, even if she seemed embarrassed. While Trina was wearing only her top, Tori was wearing only her skirt, while her dick was still hard inside her pussy. Trina had just enjoyed herself and as usual, she would stay as hard until she cum at least a dozen more times. An embarrassing condition to be a futa.

"Well ... we can say that we have made strong there ..."  
"Uh ... yes" Tori replied with a half-embarrassed smirk.

She did not seem to regret what they had just done because she remained on her, her arms around her neck and her face just in front of hers. Tori was radiant and seemed happy. Her face, entirely red from fatigue, shone with satisfaction. Trina wondered if it was she was a good fuck in bed, or if Tori had planned to sleep with her before she got home. Trina suspected that there was more than a simple betting story, but she preferred not to talk about it, anyway, not now.

"If we took off our clothes and were going to take a shower before the parents came in?"  
"Good idea!"

Tori took her clothes by the side of them without retiring. Trina then realized that she did not intend to do so, she hugged her and lifted her up from the sofa. The older sister Vega carried her to the bathroom where she dropped the clothes she was holding, feeling with pleasure her big cock stirred in her. Tori was still forced to go down to finish undressing and allow her to do so too.

The impatience and the few clothes left to them allowed them to return very quickly to the shower. Hot water on their skin did not really help to calm their ardor, as did their discreet caresses on the body of the other while they soaped.

It took only a few moments for their hands to intensely caress each other's sex without restraint. Tori was slowly but firmly masturbating her, while Trina inserted a finger, then two in her slit still well dilated. Glued to each other, the temperature never ceased to rise.

It took Tori a lot of force to get away from her. Not that she wanted to stop, but she wanted to wash herself. She turned to take the soap on the floor behind her. Her posture offered a more than perfect view to her big sister on her ass very firm and the proximity of her cock urged her to enter.

She can not restrain herself and without warning, she put her cock in front of her pussy and pushed with a blow at the bottom. Tori shouted in surprise before moaning with pleasure, her dick of a thick height was fucking her all in length, and Tori liked it.

She had straightened up a little and had put her hands to the wall to take support. Trina was fervently fucking her horny pussy for a long time before retiring and returning Tori, visibly disappointed but not for long. She pressed her against her, lifted her and made her dick inside her. Tori clasped her legs to support her as Trina pressed her against the wall to penetrate her vigorously.

She made her go up and down on her futa dick at high speed. The faster she accelerated, and more Tori groaned. Her groans shifted into cries of pleasure, she squeezed herself more and more strongly from her legs to bring her deep inside her, to make her shout again and again. Trina felt Tori overcome with incessant spasms. Tori was no longer controlled, just like the futa latina. Taken in a daze, Trina could not stop fucking her. Their lips never leaved, her hands kneaded her buttocks forcefully and Tori seemed to appreciate.

"OH YEAH! Keep on going! Aaaah! I can not anymore!"

Her cries encouraged her to continue. Trina felt her cuming in her arms, taking spasms, just like her but Trina is more accustomed to cuming repeatedly. She could no longer count her orgasms so many were. The fevered situation prevented her from counting or even thinking about anything, as she felt her dick fill her little sister's pussy with her seed, and Tori cum even more by feeling the fertile semen of her great sister-futa to fill her.

After several minutes in this position, Trina felt that she was going to cum one last time.

"I ... I'll cum!" Trina shouted between two breaths.  
"Aaaaaah! Go ahead! I still want to feel you in me! Aaaaah!"

On this last encouragement, the diva poured into her for the eleventh time of the day. Removing a few groans before he retired, Trina kissed her more calmly. Tori trembled and it was not the cold but the fatigue following this bestial sexual activity. They come out of the shower and they have dried off each other more calmly now.

Trina and her little sister started a story that was going to be interesting, long and passionate.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
